


i'd spend forever with you

by Depressing_Fanfiction



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: FTM, FTM Dan Howell, Ftm Period, M/M, Trans Dan Howell, Trans Male Character, Vampire Phil Lester, adorable ngl, cute tho, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressing_Fanfiction/pseuds/Depressing_Fanfiction
Summary: based off of this prompt- Prompt: Vampire!Phil can smell and identify blood from the other side of the room and Trans!Dan hasn't told Phil he has a vagina yet and gets his period.





	i'd spend forever with you

dan cursed, looking down at the blood-soaked boxers. fuck. as if it wasn’t hard enough knowing that he had to bleed painfully every month, but his roommate, and boyfriend, was a fucking vampire. with a keen sense of smell, too. it was like the world set him up for disaster. usually, whenever this happened he’d spray himself with anti-vampire perfume, the type that masked the smell of his blood, but he thought his period was coming a week from now. fuck early periods.

 

he groaned to himself, he couldn’t let phil find out. he’d spent nights upon nights wondering why he couldn’t of been born a guy, and whether or not phil would accept him or break up with him. all he knew was that he couldn’t let phil find out. maybe he could just say he had a nosebleed. yes, of course! he smiled to himself before grabbing a pad from what was disguised as a medicine box.

 

“dan you good in there,” phil asked, “i wanna play super smash bros!”

 

dan took a deep breath, making his way out and to the living room. as soon as he plopped down on a recliner away from phil, his boyfriend gave him a questioning look. “did i do something?”

 

dan shook his head wildly, “no, i just- i dunno, i like this couch more.”

 

phil gave him an odd look and dan felt the blood pumping in his ears. crap. don’t smell it. don’t smell it. “are you bleeding?”

 

crap. “uh, i had a nosebleed earlier.”

 

phil wrinkled his nose, “that’s not it. it smells like bleeding from… not a cut. kinda like what my mom smelt like when-

 

silence. fuck. ¨are you cheating on me?¨

 

dan gaped at him, ¨what? no of course not! where´d you get that from?”

 

phil ‘s glare didn’t soften, instead growing harsher, “it smells like… like a girl’s blood when she’s on her per-”

 

“i assumed, yes. but what if it was from lou or something?”

 

“lou is out of town.”

 

dan grew nervous, fidgeting with his fingers and cursing everything in his head. “well, maybe you’re wrong.”

 

“not once have i been wrong about what i’m smelling. trust me. it smells… sweet.”

 

dan gulped and worried his lip between his teeth. the room was silent, neither willing to talk. dan could feel the blood running through his ears and he was sure phil felt the same. phil took a deep breath before saying, “is that why we’ve never… y’know.”

 

dan’s leg shook, “wha- no! i just- trust me. it sounds horrible, i know but-”

 

“but what?”

 

“but... i didn’t. i’d never.”

 

“i just don’t get it. i’ve seen a crapton of girl products around, but never thought anything of it. but... i think i’m gonna spend the night at peej’s. just for a night.”

 

“phil i didn’t cheat on you. i swear to god.”

 

“can you explain then?”

 

dan took a deep breath, “come here.”

 

phil went over to him, the smell growing and growing the closer he got. he rose an eyebrow. that didn’t explain anything. “give me your hands?”

 

phil rose his hands, feeling dan’s own cold ones take them in a tight, shaky grip. “i need you to not say anything. it’ll make more sense in a second.”

 

with that, dan took a few deep breaths before- “you don’t have to do this, love.”

 

“no. i’m fine.”

 

dan brought phil’s hands slowly up his shirt, phil’s eyes widening. this was a lot farther than they’d gotten before.

 

dan slid his hands up more, and phil was very confused when he felt more fabric. “what is that-”

 

“a binder. i’m,” phil slid his hands out, “i’m trans.”

 

“oh,”

 

‘i’m sorry i lied to you. you can leave if you want, i just figured-”

 

“you didn’t lie. you’re still a dude. this changes nothing.”

 

“you don’t have to lie.”

 

phil wrapped his arms tightly around him in the warmest hug he’d ever felt, “i want to spend forever with you dan. i still do. the fact that i’m sticking with our plans of biting you in two years proves that. it could take a million years for you to be comfortable in having sex-” dan blushed, “and i’d still wait.”

 

dan sniffled before letting a few tears slip down his cheeks and onto phil’s shirt. “i love you.”

 

phil chuckled, “i love you too, danny.”


End file.
